When hunting, decoys to attract animals may be used. There are many different types of decoys, for example, full-bodied replicas of deer, elk, and other big game are available on the market. Additionally, there are two-dimensional expandable decoys that show a photographic or realistic representation of an animal. When hunting game birds, such as ducks, geese, and turkeys, decoys which resemble the two or three-dimensional shape and coloration of the desired game bird may be utilized. To achieve a decoy with generally three-dimensional shape, solid or compressible decoys may be used. The solid decoys may have a molded outer surface created to mimic the real appearance of the animal being decoyed. Alternatively, the collapsible decoys may have an outer surface of the decoy with a printed picture showing a real depiction of an animal in order to mimic the appearance of the animal being decoyed.
While solid decoys may include a space for attaching real or replicated feathers, for example the fan of a turkey, solid decoys do not have full body feathers that realistically move in the breeze. Collapsible decoys, whether they are two or three-dimensional, need to be pliable and foldable and would thus prohibit the use of feathers. Therefore, a way of providing life like feather movement on the exterior of a solid decoy and/or on the exterior of collapsible decoy is desirable. It is also desirable to create a similar effect for other types of animal decoys for animals that have fur instead of feathers.
Animal decoys may be positioned in the ground through the use of a mounting post. The mounting post would typically be a stake which may include a perpendicular side piece that allows the user to press with his foot or hand in order to push the mounting post into the ground. The decoy may then be attached to the top of the mounting post. Present decoys only include a single mounting position which does not allow a user to position the decoy in various poses while using the mounting post. It would be desirable to have a two-dimensional or three-dimensional decoy that could be positioned in various different poses when using the mounting post in order to mimic different positions showing animal behaviors, such as feeding or looking.